Lose control
by Rozafunk
Summary: in college age Hikaru and Kaoru decided to have their own life without any help from their parents and one day they jump to the next step of their relationship the problem is that Hikaru don't want kaoru to give him everything easily .. he wants to fight for him. TWINCEST BOYXBOY don't like don't read
1. fight for you

**Lose control -**

**I don't own ouran highschool host lc_u__b_**

**_warning : TWINCEST = BOYXBOY don't like don't read_**

* * *

Today is the first of December! Dammit man " Hikaru said while staring at the calendar in his phone with his legs in the tables meeting in the company him and Kaoru are working on since they graduated

" yeah .. What's so wrong about it ? " Kaoru added as he entered the room all of a sudden staring at Hikaru's eyes

" naa I just have deadlines to meet.." Hikaru said as he took a look back at his twin's eyes "were you crying ? " Kaoru nodded as Hikaru jumped and sat beside his brother in a rush "what's wrong? "Kaoru hided in Hikaru's shoulder as he whispered " I tried so hard to be the best that I could be but .. it seems.. I always end up alone" Hikaru hugged him tight " Kaoru listen to me , if anybody leaves you than they are the one who's losing you ! fuck them all honey " as he played with Kaour's hair " C'mon let's leave " " but Hikaru we have a meeting " " fuck the meeting "

Hikaru took his twin's hand and left the company to his car. " Hika .. we have to back or we'll end up in a big problem " Hikaru didn't care and he start driving to any place but here " are we backing home?…. Hika why you don't answer me ? "

Hikaru said in a quit tone " yes sweety we are backing home , I was thinking about this since a very long time now .. and since you broke up with that bitch and the company will kick me out soon anyway , I thought we have to spend some time together " Kaoru was surprised " .but.. umm okay sure "

as they stopped in a traffic Hikaru took kaoru's hand and kiss it " that bitch .. I don't know how she left you " kaoru's heart was rushing and his face was red " ahh .. I .. " hikaru was so serious and kaoru didn't know how to react " hika .. the police is asking us to move " " oh yeah sure " kaour didn't know what to do his thoughts were running in his head and he was shaking .. he never was this nervous before , well , not cause of Hikaru anyway , but this very first time .. he doesn't know what to do " SOOO here we are .. Kaoru we are home " " ahh yeah "

Hikaru opened the door by his key , this normal apartment is the place they are living in now after they decided to start their own life without their parents money or help

Hikaru was setting in the floor taking kaoru's shoes off " OH! Hika I can do it myself ! " " bro you were setting here since like 3 minutes without making any move HAHAHA " kaoru's face was completely red " hika .. I don't know .. I am nervous I don't know why ... tell me .. what are you planning to do ? " Hikaru captured kao's face " making love to you " "WHAAA " Kao screamed out and Hikaru laughed " HAHAHA I am kidding .. well , I'd want to .. and I know you do " Kaoru stood beside his bro " this is awkward right .. I thought we both were straight .. "

" I am gay for you "

" Oh hika stop making those quotes, now seriously , why we are home again? "

" told ya , want to spend some time with you alone.. I used to hang out with my ex every time I want to stay with you just because you always replaced me with your ex .. but now thank god we both are single again , got me? "

"umm .. I didn't replace you … hika .. I need a hug " tears were about to fall from his eyes , hika brought him to their couch and put him in his lap and hugged him so close that they felt their hearts were beating together ..and kaoru cried " I have been missing… in this old life, I though I'll be gone away awhile… cause I just don't know..I thought we'll be fine and we don't have to worry .. but this.. every time we are away from each other .. I feel ..pain " he cried at his brother's shoulder and Hikaru hugged him back

" no more separation… I promise..I'll not allow you to leave me either" Hikaru took a glance at his brother and removed his tears by his thump and smiled warmly to him, whispered to his ear " I love you kaoru.. I know you don't see me that way .. I wish I can tell you about every though I ever had about you and me ..but "

kaoru brought their lips together in a deep kiss , Hikaru was in shock "yes hika! I see you in that way !.. I love you too " both their faces were red " ah.. I see .. Come here play boy " as they kissed again and again " Hikaru .. I want you to lose control... "

Suddenly Hikaru stopped and back so he can face Kaoru in the eyes " no .. won't go that far until we both are sure of what we are doing and until you are sure of your feelings..okay baby ? " kaoru was kinda shock and mad " whatever Hikaru .. I'll go sleep I am tiered" Hikaru ran after kaoru and captured his back and whispered to his ear with that sweet sexy tone of him " hold one ... why the rush..we're not done yet .. are we.? What's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and..we can't be wrong tonight ..can we? .." kaoru was all red again and his breath was fast "I don't need to change this .. atmosphere we made .." hikaru's hand were totally moving on kaoru's chest and stomach

" ahh…hika.. " Hikaru kissed his twin's cheek some fast kisses

" you know I am gonna find a way to make you have your way with me … make it hard … I like to fight for you .."

the kisses were down his nick now and they were deep " make it hard ! OH baby.. you are making me hard" Hikaru smiled and started playing under kaouru's shirt as kissing him like everywhere …oh…you're just … a good kisser..ummm"

Hikaru pushed kaoru to the couch and was on top of him just staring at his golden eyes for awhile then he whispered

" kao.. how much do you love me ? "

" so so much …it's like if I was running you'd be the only one who I'd be running to .. umm and.. if I was crying I know you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through..and when I am scared I would just tell you cause you are the only one who is always there for me ..love you hika.. "

" aww kaoru I am in love with you … you are all mine " and he hugged him while kao was still lying in the couch " I am all yours " Hikaru smiled to him warmly " still I can't lose control now " kaoru laughed " don't worry big brother , I will make you lose it "

* * *

**so here's part one xD lol this is my first fanfic here please feedback and wait for part 2**


	2. going hard

**So here is part 2 :p**

**I don't own ouran highschool host club **

**I don't own hikaru or kaoru **

* * *

_The next day Hikaru went out to search for a new job and he was pretty late, his friend Rayo joined him after awhile and they hung out to the downtown –_

Hikaru looked at the lights of the street as he took another sip from his drink

" it's the middle of the night , I am wondering what is Kaoru doing right now .." Rayo fidget and said " ahh dude come on, you treat your twin brother as if he was a little kid ! , the guy is fine ,probably is having nice times with his girlfriend , just let him be, okay? " hikaru knew that was not what kaoru's doing right now

" hmm , he actually broke up with her yesterday .. you know what .. I'll back home " as he took the last sip " okay Hika , see you later man " as Rayo left, Hikaru went to his car and start driving home.

_When Hikaru arrived, Kaoru was sleeping on their couch, seems like he was eating tons of popcorn while watching some romantic movie -_

" oh.. kao.. " he came closer to him and moved his silky tresses off his closed golden eyes " sweety .. I am sorry for being late.." and laid a kiss on his sleeping angel's forehead

" come here " and he carried his brother to their room and lied him on the bed ,Kaoru felt comfortable and moved under the warm blanket , Hikaru took his clothes off and put on his blue pajama , yawned and joined kaoru ,

" umm god .. Those fully lips , are just so kissable …" he thought to himself and took a step forward , touching kaoru's lips softly , came closer , kaoru's warm breathing was warming his own lips, the space between them closed as their lips met together in a very angelic way , Hikaru didn't break that kiss for some seconds , he felt like the whole happiness in the world was into that kiss , kaoru moaned softly , and Hikaru finished the kiss

" hehe ..it tasted like sweet popcorn ! " and he drifted under the blanket and brought kaoru's hand and kissed it

" good night love " hugged him close to his chest , he bet kaoru enjoyed the music of his heart's beats, his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep .

_The sun was rising in December sky ,taking its way to the twins room -_

Kaoru opened his eyes slowly , took a deep breath and the air smelled like Hikaru " Oh Hikaru ! " looked to his brother who was lying beside him " hikaaa.. wake up ,come on " kaoru nagged till Hikaru got up kinda angry " WHAT ! JUST LEMME SLEEP GODDAMIT ! IT'S A HOLIDAY ALREADY " covered himself under the blanket

"ahh..okay.. " kaoru left the bed and went to the bathroom"

**Kaoru's POV –**

Bad thoughts were coming into my mind in a rush of a train " he didn't call me yesterday … he came late ..probably at the middle of the night ..he didn't wake me up as always .. and when I did .. he screamed at my face … why it that …? " tears started finding their ways out of my eyes " he have a secret he doesn't want me to know … or is it just …" tears fell down " his ex made up with him and … and they are together again … " I felt like if my heart got an attack by a truck " … and he just was making fun of my feelings … everybody does that … everybody breaks my heart… BUT HIKARU…how could he " I believe I was crying out load cuz all of a sudden the bathroom door was open ..

**Hikaru's POV –**

" Did I just scream at kaoru ! guess it was just a dream " I rolled in the bed I am sharing with my twin , wanted to watch him in the eyes and kiss him the good morning kiss.

When I turned, the only thing was lying beside me is his pillow " hah ! … why he is out of bed..! " I looked to the window , it is a nice day though , good for some se…. ! when suddenly I heard kaoru's crying voice coming out of the bathroom ! "what kind of a shitty guy am I ! " ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and opened the door " kaoru !... what's wrong ? why are you crying? ...Calm down baby.. " I hugged my twin who was setting in the edge of the tub automatically

" hika… back off …I..I want .. to be alone " he pushed me and walked out of the bathroom ! "

where did I go wrong with him … he is mad at me … " I stood up and left the bathroom , searching for kaoru who is probably setting on the couch with a blanket on his head , and magically I was right .

" look at me my sweet little kao…what's wrong..?" I sat beside him and started to comfort him with my hands around him" you tell me Hikaru .. where were you last night ? and with who ? and … you ..didn't ..make up with her.. did you? "

I don't know what kind of bullshit kaoru was saying or crying for ! all those questions? " no seriously kao ? I was hanging out with Roy ! "

I don't know what kind of thought he had " I will never make up with her and I will never date any one… cuz I love one person .. and this person seems not to trust me enough …" I felt pain in my heart .. I mean , why !

kaoru suddenly removed the blanket and jumped to my lab , berried his face into my shoulder "hika.. I trust you … I am sorry … I lost control … " oh .. well , guess he was over thinking , I can't be mad at him , I meant to make him happy ..

" I am sorry too , I should've called you yesterday .. " we looked at each others eyes for a minute , then I had to break the silent

" and you said you lost control ah ! " I tickled him " HAHAHAHA Hikaa stoooop it " " I ain't gonna stop , I am the one who you said you'll make him lose control aren't you ? "

I can see the challenge feelings all around him " I will do it .. and it will go bad .. " suddenly he went down to the floor and / , OH MY GOD ! he brought his head between my legs and kissed may pants , actually he kissed my dick ..a big kiss " OH HOLY CRAP ! "

* * *

**XD end of part 2 , LOL this is going bad XDDDD dammit I just want to make it go worse !**

**Thanks for the reviews , wait for part 3 , you gonna explode XD**


	3. Kaoru's sorry

**Hikaru's POV-**

My little brother went down to the floor and suddenly, OH MY GOD !

he brought his head between my legs and kissed may pants , actually he kissed my dick ..a big kiss " OH HOLY CRAP" it felt good , actually kaoru is better in this than my ex ! ..

" huh ? kao why you stopped? " he looked at me with those eyes full of emotions and whispered on my ear " If I said I want your body now .. would you hold it against me ? .."

I didn't want this to be easy but it really feels good , and I know , if we start we'll never stop … I couldn't help it

" give me… give me more .." he completed his job perfectly , went to my belly and licked it … he gave me willies , hot ones.

**Kaoru's POV -**

Don't know what am I doing ! my body is moving automatically ! I want Hikaru so much , that I can die for it ! felt awkward for a second .. I usually get what I want , and I will win this game .. not only this , I will enjoy it too .. my feelings for Hikaru are all real , I love my own twin brother … he is all mine and I am all for him ..

then why does Hikaru want me to make it hard for him! Expelled my thoughts, it's not the right time to think! he wants me to give him more, and I want him all inside me .

I stood and started removing my pajama , first the blouse .. I was doing it slowly .. so he can enjoy it too , I can feel his eyes eating my chest

" so Hikaru … why don't you.. help me here a little ? "

he stood up and .. he removed his pants and continued to his boxer … umm..well.. I meant .. I wanted him to remove mine first , well , my eyes were running in the scene ..first thing I realized is that his cock is bigger than mine ! Second thing …it's sexy and ...

" come to me " he hugged me closer

" see this … if we do it , your body will be as a tattoo to mine .." he kissed my neck ..my cheeks .. my ears .." ahh ..hika.. unnn .. I love you " moaning and whispering with my fast hot breath ..

that were all I can do in the moment " I.. love you too " wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he sucked and kissed my nipples

" aaah … ohhh .. hika"

kissing me all over my body as his warm hands entered my pants and moved it off

" your skin is so soft " kissed my waist a thousand kiss , we were now down on earth

"remove ..my boxer.. hika ..please .. I am hot "

he pushed me to the couch again and kissed me , I couldn't help it but closed my eyes and ..enjoyed it ..kissing him back was what I could do , I am losing my mind

" ummm...hika.."

he removed it completely " and ..my socks " he smiled " no.. keep them " he was on top of me " Kao..I am gonna make love to you.." I laughed calmly and whispered " hehe..that's obvious .."

and all I could taste is that moment…he massaged my balls slowly made me moan "this is the closest to heaven that I'll ever be..unnn " he kissed my dick head and took it in his mouth "aaaahhhhaaaa" I bet our neighbor could hear me "hika.. it..I."

he was going in and out fastly

"unn hika ..ohhh..I can't take it …I'll come ..hika" he was hard..so hard "AAAAAAH "

hikaru moved his mouth in the perfect moment as I came all over the place

" aah I ..I am ..sorry.." he hugged me suddenly " it's okay, I'll clean that later " oh hell..what did I do.. I am such an idiot

"..it's not that..hika..I..I can't come again…..…I am sorry "

I can see his confused look ..

" JESUS KAORU! you should've told me before ! " he screamed at me. I bet he hates me right now …or..he thinks I did that to use him..oh.. " I am..sorry..hikaru I tried to stop you..and..You were too fast and I couldn't.." my tears fell down as he left to the bathroom without saying a word to me…it's all my fault ..I ruined everything…

And now what…? I was lonely..naked..and cold ..

all I thought about was Hikaru..and how he feels and thinks right now..probably he's mad to the point he doesn't want to see me …

he wanted us to make love..he wanted us to feel that together and I..I am such an idiot… can't stop tears and shivering …

I feel coldness..it's like everything's made to be broken ..

and I don't want the world to see me… cause I don't think they'd understand

..oh hikaru..if you just know..

I've hurt myself by hurting you..

I am sorry…

I feel tired ...

falling into a deep sleep all I ever wanted to do right now .

* * *

**T_T I know it's shorter than the last 2 chapters , I got midterms to deal with **

**THAAAANKS FOR THE 243 VIEWS 3 I LOVE YOU ALL **

** how about you start making reviews too? U_U**

**:3333 wait for the next chapter it'll be up in 4 days =]]]]]**


	4. All for you

**I don't own Ouran High school host club **

**SOOO HERE'S PART 4 XD FINALY !**

* * *

Felt warm..He opened his eyes slowly to the light "hnn…".. opened them wildly" ahh..!

" he was in the tub and warm water covered half of his body ..this all didn't matter comparing to the person who was setting besides the tub

"..hikaru..."

" I leave you for 10 minutes then back to find you shaking and sleeping naked with tears running from your eyes ! " his left hand was on Kaoru's hair and his right hand was taking Kaoru's hand

"uhh..you screamed at me , I thought you are mad and don't want to see me again .." they looked at each other's eyes for awhile, then Hikaru moved his hand to kaoru's chin and moved closer for a kiss "..sorry my love ..umm" their lips gathered together as their tongues played in the same symphony , one kiss wasn't enough , they kissed for almost 3 minutes , then separated for air and that was the only reason .

" kaoru let's make a deal " koaru nodded " anytime I get mad you have to stop being over thinking and take it easy ,well ,guess you are being ..a little more sensitive than usual " kaoru nodded again and added

" I dunno.. I am over thinking since we started this whole thing…"

" you mean since we started being lovers "

Kaoru blushed to the definition "mhm,yes..that "

Hikaru smiled to him and took the sponge bath and started massaging his little brother's back slowly with some light kisses on his shoulders and neck..all the sweet touches and love was in air .. this was more than love to them , Hikaru rinse kaoru's hair out of shampoo then brought the shower and washed it all "so, we are done baby "

" thank you hika " and kissed his brother lips a fast kiss then they heard Hikaru's mobile ringing tone " here's your towel. I'll go check the phone oh and dry your hair well "

"okay " as kaoru did his job Hikaru was in the kitchen speaking in the phone

"oh..okay sir , tomorrow at 8 , okay sure , yeah.. yes my twin brother also need a new job , okay as you wish , thank you sir "

" who was that Hikaru ? " kaoru was wearing his orange pajama with the towel around his neck

"the new designing company we'll work in , tomorrow at 8 am we have to be there.."as he touched kaour's hair " kao..your hair is still wet..you'd better not get sick "

"hmm why? "

"you're asking me for a dirty comment aren't you? " and kaoru nodded " if you get sick I won't be able to fuck you my whore "

"so hika ..how much do you want to do it ?" his hands were all in hikaru's chest " what is "it" ha? "

Kaoru whispered to hikaru's ear " …fucking me..how much do you want to do it? " Hikaru entered his hand to kaoru's ass , reached his hole and poked it with his middle finger "ahh ahh hika" kaoru moaned " moan like this again ,I'd want to do it this much and more, BUT we have to save our energy for tomorrow's work "  
" so..after work we are going to do it right ? " Hikaru gave him a leer and said " depends on how you'll show your sexy ass "

**Next morning**

**Hikaru's POV**

Got ready for this new job, both of us got were wearing suits and ties , I bet all of them bitches in the company will fall in love with us as well .no matter to me . I won't fall for any of them anymore . I can say that I'd be mindless if I do it while I have my kaoru ! he was and still everything to me .I won't let no bitch put her hand on him .. and today when we get back to home…we'll make love endlessly , the thought of me inside him and he's moaning under me makes me go hard , ah I gotta focus on what shit we have now , lots work to do , that was kaoru's idea to leave the house and start our own life and make our own money . goddamit I should've disagree … anyway , gotta focus now .

**Kaoru's POV**

now we were setting in the visitors section in the company waiting for the manager to call for us …I was nervous .. every time I have to introduce myself I feel nervous .. " Hikaru I don't feel good " catching my big brother's arm "chill yourself idiot ..I am here next to you " I wish him always stay next to me .. nothing in the whole world would make me relax but him " you are strong enough , I believe on you , you'll go inside .. Show them what you got .get the fuckin' job and kick their asses ! " I smiled to him , his words always pushed me to the top .. no matter what I know I have him next to me .." ..I love you .." kissed him on the cheek before hearing them calling his name "I love you too, wish me luck " " good luck honey " as he went inside..

* * *

**8D WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5 , WILL BE UP AFTER 2 DAYS ! thanks for all the 400 views but please REVIEW ! Y_Y I need motivation you know ! **


	5. Glee

**SOOO here is the last part **

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I entered the room where 3 businessmen were setting around a table with Ipads in their hands , then one of them spoke to me

" MR. Hikaru Hitachiin .. Introduce yourself "

the floor was main , I was trustful as said " I am a costume designer , worked for three companies before and I am well known in fashion square , my last design's theme was adapted from the shape of DNA so it showed the bends in the supermodel's body …Etc."

as I finished my sections I could see a smile up through their faces as one of them said

" we would be happy to work with you MR. Hitachiin "

I got the job like a boss "Thank you sir , my plusher "

I was so proud of myself , went out the room to see Kaoru who was setting by his own.

" SOOO I GOT THE JOB ! " opened my hands wildly and gave him a tight hug

"Congrats hika.." he was shaking in my arms " ahh ! kaoru calm down , just go show them what you got …kao…look at me .." as he obeyed , his eyes were full of scariness " you can do it kaoru , I trust you in this "

"no.. I am not as good as you , they won't like me ether .. " I wanted to slap him for this ! I mean, his designs are actually better than main ! " Kaoru you won't lose anything , go give it a try , if it didn't work then it's fine we'll search for another company, okay ? " he nodded and entered the room why I stayed here waiting for him to finish .

**Kaoru's POV**

My legs were dancing , I always hate it to introduce myself , sighed , I can see their eyes on all over me , I put down my papers , and one of the men asked me to start " I am bad in introducing myself and...umm..here are some of my designs… I have used the shapes of the trees and the colors of fish … uhmm.." I can hear them speaking between each other's then one of them said to me " we have just meet your twin brother and he was pretty good in introductions , mhm anyway we like your designs for sure , it's just that the scope of our work needs you to be eloquent spokesman , you know meetings and travel work .. so we are really sorry " I was rejected .. we needed this job and I ruined everything .. this probably Hikaru's dream job .. thought to myself and left the room .. with a totally disappointed face .

When I went out of the room Hikaru was playing some game on his IPHONE

"Hika…I was rejected ." I saw shock in his eyes

"oh..okay whatever let's search for another j-"

"NO ! Hikaru this is the job you always wanted to have , I won't allow you to just leave because I am such a futile ! "

"Kao..you are not a futile , and I don't want us to work in different places.." we looked at each other's eyes , I know he would give up anything for me

" it's just that I know this is what you always want .. I won't be happy if you didn't take it hika "

he rolled his eyes then passed his hand through my hair ..our foreheads were close then he said " you don't have to work , stay home..I'll make money for both of us . stay save at home . agree? " well I have no other chances anyway " mhm as you wish " and a sigh ran from me as Hikaru added " Haruhi called me while you were in " oh..! I totally forgot everything about the host club , it's been awhile though , and Hikaru completed " so she wants us to meet the club tonight " we continued walking to the company's exit door with his hand taking mine " but we have plans tonight hika " I said in a playful tone " you promised me we'll do it tonight " Hikaru smiled to me "we'll do it tonight love .but now I want you to back home cause I have to start working right now, okay? " we hugged "I'll be fine hika I'll pick a taxi or something..see ya " waved goodbye to each other then started walking on the streets ..seems like it's gonna rain today.. kept walking ..there was a kid with his dog , an old man and his woman walking .. homeless people ..punch of guys with vodka bottles ..markets all over the way …I stood and looked around for a taxi but couldn't find one so I kept walking …cold wind hit me as dark clouds came all over the place … it really started raining ..it was cold and I don't have an umbrella , actually I didn't want to get wet and sick so I entered the first market was in my side .

The market Koaru entered was for supermodels and kinda things , the manager was an old strict woman that is wearing a fur robe with a short skirt and dark glasses " welcome to you sir " kaoru didn't know what to say cause her eyes were running on him " so I guess you are here for the new models ads , your body is perfect , please go check the clothes up there and let us see " kaoru was in shock .. he thought to himself " so.. there's some ads about modeling ..and I am in the place by a coincidence .. one wise man said that everything happens for a reason .." as he walked to the changing room he took off his clothes and put on dark orange blouse with a white scarf and lumber short with tall socks and safety green shoes then he picked up a grey jacket and wearied it , looked to the mirror " hmm I think I look good..let's see what they gonna say " he took a step to the down floor where lots of people were in , cameras and white backgrounds .. calm classic music played on the place and everybody was looking at him . a blonde guy came closer to him " hello , come with me MR. .. " " Kaoru Hitachiin " as he said his name all people in the room was looking at him , well he guessed that since his mother is a famous designer " WELCOME ! IT'S OUR PLESSURE TO WORK WITH YOU ! " kaoru was starting being nervous " ahh thank you " the man continued "set her please we'll take some photos of you in many positions " the man completed and show him what he's going to do and everybody was happy cause they are going to work with him !

After taking such 100 photos for him they asked him to sign some papers so that mean he officially work with them " okay I'll sign them " when he was done a blonde guy appeared " oh is this you Kaoru ?! " kaoru turned to face him " Roy ! , hey dude how are you doing ? " that's Hikaru best friend , they knew him since they graduated from Ouran , he comes from Canada ,and studied here at engineering school " I am good , how are you guys ? long time no see , what are you doing here? " they shacked hands " umm I work here now as a model and Hikaru works in some new design company "

" that's great Kaoru ! I work here too , I am a civil engineer so I do care about building the new backgrounds and such stuff .. so it's nice to meet you here .. see ya later boy "

"see ya " this was Kaoru lucky day , seems like he finely found the right place for him . Everybody seems to be nice to him and the work is easy .. or this is what he thought.. after 5 hours Kaoru went out and took a taxi home .Opened his and Hikaru's door and went in.

He was taking off his shoes when he noticed Hikaru standing in front of him

" Oh Hika you're home already ! I thought you'd be… at work.. " he looked to hikaru's face that looked cold and mad

" what's wrong hika ..? "

Hikaru blinked and said and a mad tone " Roy called me saying he met you at some modeling company and that you work their now! " he search for an explanation in his brother eyes " yes.. isn't that great ? I wanted to tell you when you back .. ah ..it's because my phone battery has died and … hika why are you mad ? "

Hikaru rolled his eyes and said " don't lie to me kaoru…you knew I won't agree of you being a model cause THIS GODDAMIT JOB ASKS YOU TO BE A BITCH AND AN ULTRA GAY ! AND WHAT YOU FUCKING DID !? YOU SIGNED AND ACCEPT IT WITHOUT ASKING ME ! "

" WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SCREAM AT ME ! I FUCKIN' WANTED THE JOB ! I DIDN'T STAND AGAINST YOURS ! WHY DO YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME ! I THOUGHT YOU'D BE HAPPY FOR ME ! YOU SUCK HIKARU " he pushed his big brother away and ran to his room .

After an hour Hikaru knocked the door and opened it while Kaoru was setting on the bed reading a novel " I got us some pizza … you are hungry aren't you ? " he looked to his brother and mumbled " I am hungry and angry Hikaru "

" .. we'll talk about it while eating "

" I don't wanna eat hika "

" if you don't eat then I won't and I'll still hungry .. Therefore I'll eat you instead " as he pushed kaoru under him and kissed his lips " you cheater hika"

"let's go eat baby ".

**At 12 PM in their place**

Hot water covered Hikaru's body as he sat in the tub taking a bath

"knock knock " kaoru said with a childish tone

"who's there? " Hikaru laughed to himself

" me is kao"

"okay kaoru come in "

" oh ! Hikaru's naked in the tub ! "

"and kaoru should go naked and join hikaru "

"yes sir "

As Kaoru obeyed , he removed his blouse and pants " ohh my little love doesn't wear any boxer " kaoru put his foot in the tub and Hikaru pulled him in and sat him on his lab so hikaru's dick was touching kaoru's ass , Hikaru wrap his hands around Kaoru's humps as he kissed his little lover's neck , he sucked on that spot till it became purple "baby ..this mark means you are mine " kaoru was elates from all the grace , then Hikaru moved to his shoulders and made the same marks as Kaoru was moaning for more " aww hikaa..ahh oh ..you are awesome..unn " Hikaru opened the shower so it rained upon them , behind the kisses Hikaru said " I was dreaming of this moment since…mmmwaah *kissed kaour's cheeks* …since we entered the host club.." kaoru was shocked " I am sorry for not noticing hika " and he captured hikaru's face in his hands and brought their lips together " I love you " they said at the same time as Hikaru slipped his fingers under kaoru and entered his middle finger in his hole "ahh hikaaa " he kept on moving inside him then added one more finger .got the shampoo bottle and pour it in kaoru's ass , as the shamboo , hikaru's fingers and hot water entered kaoru

" AAAAHHAA"

"tell me when you feel like you are used to it "

As he kept moving his fingers inside kaoru , go and back go and back so fast

" I AM already.. hika .. I want you now..in me "

"as you wish love "

So Hikaru moved his fingers out and replaced them with his dick.. first of all he entered the head slowly then entered it more , and they both made a scream but kaoru's was loader "AAAAHHHH..I AM ENTERED " some tears ran down his eyes "unnn it hurts hika.." Hikaru kissed his cheeks " my baby..relax ..you'll enjoy it " as Hikaru pushed himself deeper in kaoru's hole "OOOH " kaoru closed his eyes in pain . this was more than what he expected . Hikaru pushed himself in then out and in "ahh..ahh..umm hikaa..ahh" " does it feel better now ?" as kaoru noded , Hikaru was free to do whatever he wants now " okay then ..I'll lose control now .." kaoru laughed and Hikaru took that as an admission so he moved freely , more two times in " it's all in now, kao " he started moving " faster hikaa… fuck me faster " those words made Hikaru go crazy he moved like a fast train inside his love , as he pushed kaoru to the cold wall the water was falling in them as kaoru moaning was loader , he was moving with Hikaru , and his hits were harder "AAAH AHH .. hika let's ..change the position " Hikaru obeyed as kaoru moved so now he faces Hikaru . their eyes met as Hikaru went harder and faster , kaoru was moaning and moving against him " hika I… I will come " Hikaru pushed him so now he was setting in his lab " I LOVE YOU KAORU " as they came together, Hikaru came inside Kaoru's hole " I love you too" and kaoru came all over Hikaru's chest. Hikaru moved himself out as his juice quench out off of Kaoru's ass , they both sighed deeply and sat down in the tub " this was awesome hika.." he smiled to him as Hikaru took the shampoo and put some on kaoru's body and ass " we should clean you before sleeping love" they cleaned eachother's and moved to bed , " I can't walk hika .." kaoru couldn't walk so Hikaru carried him to bed in bride way " you love it this way , no ?

" I love everything you do hika "..as he put him to the bed and pulled the blankets on them .. that night was raining heavily and they cuddled in their bed all calm and save together

..and that was all they ever wanted.

* * *

**So this story is done :ppp it's longer than the others xD thanks for all the reviews and the views , you guys ROCK :))**


End file.
